A New Way
by Kami Count D
Summary: Dannflor Reguba discovers there are other ways to live his life than under his father's rule. Moltare of the Firetyr discovers that life doesn't always have to be so hard. Redwall discovers a new way of living life and viewing others. Slash.
1. Moonlight

Hi, I'm KamiCountD,

I've always wanted to do a Redwall fic, ever since I started reading Jacques' books in elementary school. I figured this would be a good way to get back into fanfiction writing. "Marlfox" is one of my favorites in the collection, so even though there'll be no Marlfoxes in the story, it seemed appropriate to use these characters.

I've always been annoyed that some creatures in Brian Jacques books were forever stigmatized as vermin or villains. So, this fic will be the exception to that rule. I mean, I know the categorization serves its purpose in a children's books, but some change would be refreshing. It is slash, and the main part of the fic will be about Dannflor Reguba and his budding relationship with Moltare of the Firetyr band.

The only warnings I want to give are may some violence in the later parts. Um, if you don't like to read about animals in love, this might be one to skip. Spoilers for "Marlfox".

This fic will be rather short. Probably only 4-5 chapters long and definitely no more than 8. I will try to update it once a week until it's over. No promises though. I'm a spaz with schedules. Anywho, there just isn't enough good Redwall slash out there so I figured I'd give this small contribution, even if no one reads it and it isn't any good. Its been in my head for awhile.

So here goes.

Disclaimer: Brian Jacques owns all things Redwall and all things Marlfox. I am making no money off this. The characters of Moltare and everyone in the Firetyr band are mine. Please don't use them without permission.

Story Title: A New Way

Chapter Title: Moonlight

Rusvul Reguba, squirrel warrior, peered down from the treetop at the band of vermin making their way silently through the nighttime Mossflower woods. He counted twenty, maybe thirty grown creatures, a mix of ferrets, stoats, weasels and one sea rat with a mottled brownish coat. There were also about ten vermin babes in the band, though most were sleep, being carried on the others' backs. The head stoat, bigger than the rest, and bright white, headed the way down the small forest path. He wore a green vest and belt, with two ornate daggers sticking out of it. His large dark eyes swept the trees ahead of him, on the lookout for trouble.

Rusvul signaled to the other Redwallers at the scene: There was his son, Dannflor Reguba who was Redwall's resident Warrior: also, there was Janglur Swifteye, a big, strong looking squirrel with eyes half-lidded, making him appear drowsy; Down on the ground behind a great oak was Florian Wifflachop, a white hare with a comical appearance and armed with a sharpened curtain pole; and finally, with him was Skipper of otters, leader of the otter band at Redwall. They crept closer, Janglur, Rusvul, and Dann barely making the leafs rustle as the slipped from branch to branch.

Earlier that night, Janglur had spotted the band of vermin from the wall top on his nightly rounds with Rusvul and Dann. It has only been half a season since the battle with the Marlfoxes, and the three warriors had not yet let up on their nightly patrols, though hide nor hair of a Marlfox or water rat had been seen since the final battle. It was only by luck that Janglur had seen the glint of a ferrets blade in the moonlight that alerted him to the danger outside. They had quickly gathered a few of their fighters, and set out to confront the band of vermin.

Dann held a paw to his lips as the lead stoat began to speak.

"All right. This looks like a good a place as any. Stripetail, Plugnose, set up the tents and get those babes settled in. T'won't be any moon light hereabouts when it sets, so work 'll be dark soon." The two ferrets quickly set up the large portable tents they had been carrying, and helped some of the females to settle the small ones in for the night. The other creatures set out smaller tents or simply rolled out pallets in between tree roots or flat on the ground, and began to settle in for the night.

Stripetail turned to the leader. "Hrrm, Nice fire would be tonite, Moltare sir. Let ol' Stripey collect some of deez dead branches hereabouts and start a nice biggun. Twould keep the lil ones warm'n'cozy, sir."

Moltare looked thoughtful, then shook his head "No, we don't know what sorta beasts live in this area. The little ones will be warm enough in their tents for now. There night is calm and cool. Besides, we don't want to alert any beast to our presence here." Stripetail grimaced a bit, but nodded his head and went to join his brother on their pallet by a large elm. Moltare settled himself on a fallen log to take the first watch and stared at the moon dipping steadily under the tree bound horizon.

_+_+_+_

Florian the hare was an actor at heart.

His troop was known throughout the land (or at least at Redwall) and was considered the tip-top of entertainment. However, he had always fancied himself a fighter. The 'fighting' hare inside him knew he could take out the entire band by himself, but he decided to let the others in on some of the fun. He waved to the three warrior squirrels hidden in the high canopy as we saw Moltare walk out to the edge of the small clearing and peer into the darkness. Florian leaned towards skipper who was hiding in some blackthorn bushes near his oak tree.

"P'shah! Look at that fellow. I'd give him the old what for! Blood'n'vinegar my pater used to say, wot! You stay here, m'lad! I'll take him out with the old one-two swipe, won't even have time to make a peep, wot!" Skipper grabbed the back of the hare's brocade jacket as he tried to dash off into the clearing

"Be quiet! He'll hear us!" Skipper whispered harshly. "Stick to the plan." The otter gestured forward to where the stoat was wandering closer and closer to the tree where Janglur, Rusvul and Dann were hiding. Suddenly, a rough rope dangled from the treetops and encircled Moltare's muzzle and bound tight. Three pairs of paws quickly drew the struggling figure up into the trees and whisked him away into the night.

Florian grumbled, "Pfah! S'not fair! Why do we have stay and watch the blackguards sleep while they get to have all the fun, wot? I'd have had the fellow talking within minutes. One look at me and he'd have been beggin to give us information."

Skipper rolled his eyes and settled back to wait, hoping that the others would hurry so they could take care of these vermin and get back to Redwall and bed. One more hour with the babbling actor and Skip would not be held accountable for his actions.

"Yeah, well, anyone'd take one look at you wanna run away, Flor." The otter twirled his sling lazily over his head and waited for the hare to get it.

"Darn right! I'm a perilous beast! Vermin quake in their boots before me and…hey, old boy, what do you mean by that, anyway?" Skipper snickered.

Two clearings over the three squirrel warriors were divesting Moltare of his weaponry and binding him more fully with the rope. The stoat's eyes burned angrily and he struggled to be freed, to make noise, to do anything. Rusvul picked up one of his ornate daggers and examined it.

"T'is a nice blade ye have here, vermin. Pro'lly stole it off some poor sap laying dead in a ditch some where, right? Vermin the likes of ye would kill yer own Grandma if it meant a little profit, huh?" He unsheathed the blade and tested it. "Sharp, too. Perfect for murderin' dibbuns and elders, right" He placed the blade on Moltare's neck. "Now, We're gonna unmuzzle ye. Don't try to yell out. This'll be far quicker than ye want it to be if ye try to call for that raggedy band of misfits ye have following ye." He nodded to Dann, who used the blade of Martin to cut the noose around Moltare's mouth while Rusvul held the dagger still to his throat.

Janglur stepped forward. "Alright, stoat. What're you doin in these parts with that band of yours. Speak up now, your life depends on what you say."

Moltare glared for a moment longer then spoke, "What's it matter to you what we're doing here? We haven't bothered anyone."

"Not yet." growled Rusvul.

"We're travelers. We're just passing through." Moltare snarled, "But what's the point, huh? Vermin like you just live to torture others. No matter what I say, you'll probably kill me and my family. So why the pretense? Just get on with it, or let us go!"

Rusvul saw red. "Yeh call us vermin! Yer the vermin here, stoat and don't ye forget it. Yer right about one thing though, likely as not we'll be lettin ye go." He pressed the dagger into his next until it pricked the skin under the fur, causing a small blot of red to stain the pure white fur on Moltare's throat. Moltare simply glared back.

"Dad, come on." Dann approached his father and the stoat. "He said they were just passing through, and it's true they haven't done anything wrong. Maybe we're all jumping to conclusions here-"

"Don't be so naive, Dann! Ye know what vermin are like, what they can do. Look what happened to poor Borrakul, and they would've slain that poor dibbun Dwopple if we hadn't gotten him back in time! And all the others takin in battle! He's trying to trick us!" Rusvul spit in the stoat's face and pressed the dagger harder. "Now, why don't ye tell us why yer here before I slay ye like yer kind slayed ours!"

"Look, I didn't kill anyone. Nor have any of my people. I'm telling you the truth! How can I prove that-" Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the sound of screaming coming from the clearing where the other creatures were camped out. "What have you done? If you've hurt one piece of fur on their heads I'll hunt you all die til my dying breath! Villians! Vermin!" Moltare's struggles started anew, heedless of the blade digging further into his skin.

Rusvul pulled back with a snort of disgust. "Let's go see what's happening." He gestured at the glaring stoat "Bring him with us, and be silent about it. Remuzzle him, Dann." Dann opened his mouth to protest, but at his father's glare, he shot the stoat an apologetic look and did so. He really had a bad feeling about this.

_+_+_+_+_

When the three Abbey warriors arrived back at the camp with Moltare in tow, they were a little surprised at the scene they were presented with. Florian and Skipper stood at the edge of the clearing, weapons drawn, facing the vermin band. That wasn't so surprising. However, the male ferret, stoats, an weasels created a protective semi-circle around the females who stood protecting the little one's tents. One elder female ushered the excited small ones further into the tent that they had been peaking out of. They actually seemed to care about each other's welfare, a rarity in vermin, even those with little ones.

Stripetail and Plugnose stood at the front, brandishing two curved scimitars, and yelling at the otter and the hare to keep their distance. "Stay back! Keep well away from us! You'll not be putting a paw near the h'infants!" Plugnose roared. "And where d'you take mister Moltare? Bringem back, we ain't harmed nobeast! If'n you want us outta your place, we'll go! But give us back Moltare!"

"A likely story!" Yelled Florian, "We hand back your prestigious leader and you'll attack us right away, wot! Now, put down your weapons or we'll be forced to use force…er…to take action, wot!"

Janglur, Rusvul, and Dann joined the group, weapons at the ready, dragging the thrashing Moltare through the dust and loam. Rusvul raised his voice to confront the vermin when one of the female weasels in the back gasped loudly.

"Lookit what they've done to Moltare! He's all covered in blood 'n muck! They've slain him!"

Another stoat wailed, "They'se slit his throat. He be struggle'n for life!" He raised his cracked cutlass, "How dare ya attack him! We'se done nothing to you!"

"What'll we do, Stripe? We can't lettem finish off Moltare!" said another.

Rusvul glanced at the other two squirrels in bemusement, then back at he band of vermin. "Now, look here. Calm down and -"

"Unca Molty, no! Dunna hurts my unca!" A baby stoat broke from the ranks, despite the paws of the desperate old female trying to catch her. "Weesum, no! They'll slay ye!" she wailed, "Put a paw near that lil one, sir, and I'll cut ye a new one!"

Moltare struggled into a sitting position and managed to wiggle out of the muzzle placed on his mouth as Weesum came near and threw her small arms around his neck. Still bound, he nuzzled into her little ears. "Weez, it's okay. You'll be okay. Go back to Tallflower. Please, Weez. You'll be hurt…"

Dannflor had had enough. He struck harshly against a large stone with his sword, the resulting clang! causing all at the scene to flinch. "Enough! We need to talk this out like civilized creatures, not blood thirsty villains." Hesitating only slightly as Weesum whimpered when he neared them, Dann used the sword of Martin to cut the binds on Moltare's arms and feet.

"Dann, what're ye doin! He's a villain! Don't let him go!" Dann raised a paw to silence his father.

"Dad, no. I'm Redwall's warrior now. This is crazy. Creatures'll be harmed for no reason if this goes on. I think we've already seen that they're not here to hurt us or steal from us. I say we hear them out." He finished cutting the last bind on Moltare, who rose unsteadily to a standing position, shooting Dann a grateful, yet curious look.

"Finally a voice of reason." Moltare directed Weesum back to Tallflower, who gave her a stern-but-relieved look before ushering her back into the tent with the other babes. Moltare called for his band to stand down before turning to Dann, "I thank you for giving us a chance." He turned to the other four. "Like I said, we're just travelers from the north. We had no idea we were walking into your territory and we will leave right away. We really meant no harm to you or yours."

Florian coughed nervously from the sidelines and blushed a bit, "Oh, well, all's well then. Just a bit of overacting, wot. Actually, I knew you fellows were okay types all along. Never can be too sure, though, right?" He scratched the back of his neck, right before Skipper gave him a whack on it.

Rusvul still didn't look placated. "How do we know ye ain't just lying to us, stoat?"

"He's not!" Weesum's little voice rang out from behind the thick canvas of the tent. "Unca Molty never lies!" The band laughed nervously at the little one's outburst. Tallflower shushed her with a glare.

"Well, we've got to believe them now." chuckled Skip. "Out of the mouth of babes, as it were."

Moltare held his paw up to staunch the bleeding of his wound, "Look, I don't know how we can convince you, so why don't we just go?" He gestured around at the camp. "Let us collect our things and we'll continue on our way. You can even escort us out of your territory if need be, but I guarantee you that we won't be coming back."

Rusvul opened his mouth to agree, when Janglur put a paw on his shoulder and said, "No."

Moltare looked resigned, but yet still determined. "No? Why not?"

"Because it isn't right." Dann shot a look at Janglur and Skip, who nodded their heads, while Florian and Rusvul just looked confused. "We attacked you without reason, and for that we are very sorry." Moltare and his band let out a collective sigh of relief. Dann continued, "Please, come spend a few nights back at our place. We live in the abbey Redwall, and a grander place you'll never see. We have enough warm beds, vittles, and anything else you might need. Take it is as an apology, please."

Moltare looked doubtful.

Dann smiled winsomely "Trust me?"

Moltare looked thoughtful again and turned to his band again. "What do you think, guys?"

Plugnose and Stripetail looked around at the other creatures, who all had exactly the same look on their faces. Turning to Dann, Stripetail grinned "Free food an' warm beds? Lead the way, friend!"

After helping the band gather it's supplies and babes, Skipper, Janglur, Florian and Rusvul lead the way back to the main path to Redwall. Rusvul, who Janglur practically had to restrain and muzzle himself, was furious.

Dann remained at the back with Moltare and spoke softly to him. "You'll be able to get some healing for your wound back at Redwall. I'm sorry about all that's happened. We've recently had some hard times here, and I guess we're all on edge. It's no excuse though."

Moltare shook his head lightly and grinned rakishly at the younger squirrel. "It's over now. I understand you were just trying to protect you're friends. I probably would've done it, too. Well…maybe not in exactly that way…"

Dann chuckled an looked forward. "You'll love it at Redwall… I like you, and your family. I hope you'll decide to stay for awhile."

Moltare shot a sideways glance at the squirrel warrior and tilted his head in thought. "Hmm, Mayhap we will. Stars know we've been traveling a long time. A break might just be what's in store."

_+_+_+_+_+_

After the half-hour trek to Redwall, most of the babes had once again dosed off in their slings. Except for little Weesum, who had managed to escape from Tallflower's paws once more and had taken a fancy to Florian. She rode on the slightly grumbling hare's shoulders and asked him anything her little mind could think of.

"Mr. Fory, are you a hare or a wabbit?"

"Hmph. Don't you even know a hare when you see one, wot? Wabbit, indeed!"

"Don't wabbit's live in holes unnr'groun? Whatchu doin up here, Mr. Fory?"

"First off, I am not a wabbit… er, rabbit! I'm a hare. And I can live wherever I please."

"I was inna wabbit hole once, long long timago! Lika whole three weeks! I saw yer mummy there, too. She nice. She give Weesum staw'bee scones and hot rosey tea!" Weesum giggled in delight at her own made up memory. Florian gave up.

"Yes, yes. Us flippin wabbits wuv our wozey tea!"

Skipper chuckled at the hare's antics and knocked three times on the main gate to Redwall. He could hear the "oohs" and "aahs" of the band behind him as they took in the beauty of the red sandstone walls and what little of the main building with its tall bell-tower that they could see. He knew from experience how awed travelers could be when they saw their abbey, and it would only get worse when they finally got in. As the large wooden door creaked open, Dannflor and Moltare came to stand near him.

Tragglo Spearback, Redwall's cellar hog, peaked his nose out and called, "Who goes there? Ah, tis you Skip. Did the raid go well?" Tragglo peered the darkness until he noticed the band following the five Redwall warriors. "Uh…should I sound the alarms? Why didn't the wall sentries alert us? Abbess Song and Cregga Badgermum are right here, I could just…"

Dann stepped forward. "No need, Tragglo. We signaled to the sentries to stand down on the way to the gate. It's alright to let us in, we'll explain to everyone then." Skip nodded at Tragglo and gestured at the gate.

Still looking dubious, Tragglo pulled the gate back wide and let the travelers in, wide eyed at the sight of so many vermin pouring into the abbey. They all smiled at him in passing though, so he felt better about it all. When they were all inside, the gatehouse door came open with a bang and the great female badger Cregga came stomping out, looking quite furious. She was a huge badger, graying slightly with age, completely blind. This didn't slow her down one bit as she honed in on Dann, Moltare, and the band of stoats and ferrets, who looked terrified at the sight of her. Abbess Song trailed in her wake, worriedly twisted the hem of her robes.

"O, lackaday!" One of the stoats shrieked, "She'll slaughter us all!"

This seemed to cause Cregga pause, she slowed on her headlong collision with the small band and turned to where she could smell Skipper, Rusvul, and Janglur standing by the entrance while Tragglo pushed it back and locked it. "What is going on here? Why are all these vermin being let into the abbey?"

"It was all a big misunderstanding, marm." Janglur spoke up. "We invited them here after we wrongfully attacked their leader, and Dann-"

Rusvul interrupted, "I told them t'was a bad idea, but would they lissen? No! I said we should drive the blaggards outta the forest whether they attacked us or not, but these'uns wouldna have it!"

Dann and Moltare rushed over to Cregga and interrupted his father. "Marm, this is Moltare. He's the leader of this clan." Moltare shook Cregga's massive paw as it was offered and almost staggered under the weight of it. He then turned Song as Dann introduced her as abbess.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Cregga, Song. We are the band known as Firetyr. We apologize for barging on your lovely home this late. We're simple travelers trying to escape the oppression in the north. T'was only happenstance that we crossed into your woods a few days back."

Dann mouthed 'Firetyr?' to Moltare who simple nodded and shrugged. Dann turned back to address Song and Cregga. "Moltare was injured during our…accident. He needs to be seen to. And as an apology, I offered to let them stay at Redwall for a few nights…" Dann glanced at Song. "It really was our fault."

Song smiled at the tall stoat. "Well, we're happy to offer you assistance, of course. We'll get you settled in the dormitories for the night, and you can tell us your stories in the morning, hmm? Come on now, you all look very tired."

Moltare chuckled, "We are! We've been on the road for more than two seasons." He nodded at Tallflower, Plugnose, and Stripetail, who then gathered up the others and followed the abbey dwellers inside. The band found the outside of the building breathtaking, charming, and awe inspiring. The inside was no less fascinating. The first room they entered was the Great Hall with its recently restored tapestry of Martin the Warrior.

Rusvul watched the creatures suspiciously as the Firetyr took in the hall and the tapestry. He didn't want to have it stolen again. All the other Redwallers present chuckled at the sight. Dann and Song lead the band up the dormitory stairwel,l and began to get the Firetyr settled in with the help of Florian, Skipper, Janglur, and Sister Sloey, who had been awakened by all the noise, and subsequently had to have a rushed introduction before she panicked at the sight of all the ferrets and weasels.

They managed to do it all without awakening the other creatures occupying the dorms (mostly dibbuns) and soon the Firetyr band was settled in and fast asleep. Dann waved goodnight to Moltare as the stoat took to a single room for the night. Moltare, all patched up by Sister Sloey, smiled and winked back at Dann before gently closing the door.

Song watched Skipper and Florian head to their own perspective rooms while Janglur and Rusvul rested in armchairs near the dorm entrance (just in case). Sister Sloey shook her head and mumble something about 'all nighters' before trundling off to her own room to rest. The moon had completely set, and the dawn was only a few hours away.

Song turned to Dann, only to find him still staring at the door Moltare had disappeared into a moment before. She had to wave her paw in front of his face a few times to get his attention. "Dann? Dann!" He looked toward her curiously. She sighed, "What do you think of all this? Do you think they really are who they said they were? Is it really safe to have them here?"

Dann smiled softly, " I don't know why, but, I really feel like we can trust Moltare and his family." He frowned. "Though, if dad had anything to say about it, we'd be either abandoning them to the cold or skinning them alive."

"I guess only time will tell. I hope nothing bad happens. ." Song sighed and hoped for the best. For now, I think I'll leave Rusvul and Janglur to their indoor sentry duty. I'd hate to think that they might be lying, but we just can't take that chance. We need a break."

Dann laughed, "That's what Moltare said."

Song peered at him. "Moltare, hmm? And just what else did the great Moltare say, huh? You seem quite taken with him."

"Song!" Dann blushed hot under his fur. "He's just nice! You're…you're nuts!"

Song pushed him slightly on the shoulder. "Not nuttier than you, Mr. Warrior!" She scampered off towards the door. "Well, we should get to sleep. I've got the feeling tomorrow is going to be here quicker than ever!" Song breezed out the door, giving her goodnights to Rusvul and Janglur.

Dann just stood there a second, smiling, happy to have such a good friend as Song. He glanced again at Moltare's door. Maybe he'd have a few more good friends before the week was out.

Maybe.


	2. The Changing Dawn

OK, here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews I got. I'm glad someone is reading this story. Sorry for the typos in the 1st chapter, I'm going to go back and try to fix them all. Hopefully, this one is a little better.

To answer a question the one of the reviews, I meant that Dann was Redwall's warrior. Sorry it was unclear. I'll fix that when I go back.

Hopefully, the next update will be coming soon. Please review again.

Disclaimer: Brian Jacques owns all things Redwall and all things Marlfox. I am making no money off this. The characters of Moltare and everyone in the Firetyr band are mine. Please don't use them without permission.

Story Title: A New Way

Chapter Title: The Changing Dawn

_+_+_+_+_

Dann awoke in his room bright and early, and could already smell the hot scones and other breakfast items wafting up the stairs from the Great Hall. He stretched with a yawn and scratched the back of his neck, wondering why today felt so different. The sun was bright outside and the birdsong from Mossflower was loud and raucous. He had awoken pretty late, later than his usual time. He couldn't remember- suddenly, his eyes went wide.

"Oh, yeah! We have company!" He ran to get his tunic and his belt from the green armchair by the bed, glancing at the bright and sunny day out his window while he put them on. Giving Martin's sword a pat where it hung on his wall, Dann made his way to the main stairs and down toward the sounds of laughter and eating he could hear from below.

Entering the Great Hall he spotted most of the Firetyr already seated and eating voraciously. He grinned at the sight of the ferret Plugnose squabbling for boysenberry muffins with the equally hungry Florian.

"What's this? How dare you, wot!" The hare yelped, "You may be honored guests, but no one steals vittles from a fighting hare!"

Around a mouthful of scone, Plugnose asked, "I thaw oo said oo werra h'actor?"

"I am, sir. A acting, fighting, left-and-right swiper, wot! And if you don't take your paw off my muffin, I'll give you a lesson in playing dead! The nerve of some beasts!" Florian snatched his plate away from the hapless ferret, setting it to his other side, and went back to get his flagon of strawberry fizz. Skipper stole and ate his muffin while he was turned the other way.

Dann chuckled at the scene and went over to sit next to Song and Moltare, who were both enjoying their meal. Moltare was just begining to tell the other creatures at the table a bit about the Firetyr's past. He paused when hesaw Dann approach. "Dann, good morning," said Song. Moltare jus nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Mr. Moltare was just about to tell us about how he and his band came to be down here in Mossflower."

Moltare nodded. "Not much to tell really." He sighed and looked around the hall for a moment. Glancing up at the ceiling, he waited until it was quieter before he spoke. "You're really lucky to have a place like this. Up north, the air is cold and the land is almost always bare. Most creatures have learned it's easier to steal from each other, or downright murder each other, than to try to get what they need by honest means. Most of us came from homes that were broken, or familyies that had all died. When I was young, my parents were the only honest beasts in a place where everyone was trying to get one up on everyone else. After my mother almost died from a stab wound she got from a old, desperate fox, we moved farther south, but even that wasn't enough."

"My mother and father were killed trying to protect me from a horde of foxes ravaging the land and anyone on it." Moltare's eyes grew shuttered and he looked away from them all. "They died trying to protect me, but it didn't work. After they were killed, they found my hiding spot and took me away. I was their prisoner for four whole seasons. I had almost given up hope."

"What was the name of the creature that captured you?" asked Dann. He was enthralled by the stoat's story. He never thought that vermin had such hard lives. He always figured that they all spent their time plundering and such, with not much a care for anything but themselves. But… Moltare and his band weren't vermin.

Moltare grimaced, "Karnive the Mace. I don't like to speak of the beast. One night, one of his lackeys made the mistake of incorrectly tying my bonds. I lit a torch and burned him and half his horde the middle of the night in their tents."

Song gasped and wrung her hands, "How awful."

Moltare nodded, "It was. I…I still don't know if I regret doing it. It was the only time I've ever slain a beast. At any rate, there were five other creatures like me under his rule still alive." He gestured to them one by one. "The ferret brothers, Plugnose and Stripetail." He pointed to the lone water rat maid, conversing with a small grey vole maid, "Bellesema." Then to two stoats, a male and female, sitting quietly at the end table, "Also, Treepelt and Roseye. I helped them escape too, and we traveled together for a long time, just the five of us. We took on the name Band of Firetyr in deference to how our oppressor came to an end."

He smiled at the others then. "It got better after that. We decided to head south. We wanted to find a place where good creatures lived. The others, we picked up as we went along. They're all good creatures with good hearts. Many of them want to take up farming and cultivate the land. A few others have skills in other areas, like weapons making or woodcraft. Jangle there, the short weasel, is a great musician, he can play anything on almost any instrument after only hearing it once. Mokka, the stoat with the earrings? She's a great cook. We figured if we traveled far enough away from the north, we'd eventually find somewhere where we could live in peace."

"That's an amazing tale, Mr. Moltare. You've all been so brave!" Song gushed.

"Please, just Moltare. I don't deserve to be called 'mister' by someone as cute as you, Abbess Song." He smiled roguishly at her and winked.

"Only if you never call me Abbess again! Of course, you're all welcome to stay here as long as you like. We always have room for more at Redwall for beasts such as you. But, it's not a free ride." Song smirked, winking.

Dann grinned at them both. "Yes, Song's a slave driver, no doubt. She'll have you cultivating the orchards, and washing dishes before the day is out!"

"Dann!" she protested, "Don't listen to him, Moltare. He just says that because he complains about any little bit of work I ask him to do!" She nudged Dann on the shoulder and smiled back good-naturedly.

Moltare nodded. "I and my creatures don't mind a good day's hard work. I don't know how long we'll stay here, but we're more than willing to help any way we can in the interim." He raised his voice as he said this, "Right guys?"

A resounding "Aye!" came from the Firetyr sitting around the table, even the little ones.

Moltare chuckled, "I think they like it here."

_+_+_+_+_

Song split up the Redwallers so they could give the Firetyr a tour of the abbey and explain their rules for living. If the Firetyr decided to stay, it was almost a blessing, as Redwall had been so severely culled out by the battle with the Marlfoxes. Dann and Song decided to show Moltare around, hoping to give him the best tour so that he and the Firetyr decided to stay. Moltare had a special glint in his eye when he spotted the abbey orchards, and he smiled fondly at the sight of the pond. Everything seemed to interest him.

"This place is amazing." He stared wide-eyed at the tall main building, an even greater sight during the day than it was at night. The morning sun painted his pure white fur gold, and highlighted that his dark eyes were a deep shade of blue as he gazed around the abbey in awe. Dann was uncharacteristically touched by the sight he made, and had to focus his eyes on the main abbey building to stop the blush he knew was forming. "It must have taken so much ingenuity and skill to build Redwall."

Dann nodded, "Yes. We're very proud of Redwall. She's been a great home to all of us, even Song and I who came here almost fully grown. Sooner or later somebeast is sure to tell you the tales of Martin and Gonff and the others who founded our abbey."

"I'd love to hear them. Everyone would." Moltare reached out a paw to touch the red sandstone east wall they were passing, letting its warmth sink into his fur. "You can feel the history here. Many of us don't really have a history, especially one as benevolent as that which flows around this abbey. We are collectors of tales about places like this. How else does one keep going, really? Stories give hope." Moltare shook his head and grinned with just a hint of sadness, "Ah, listen to me going on! You don't want to hear all that!"

Song smiled softly at the world weary and wise stoat. "Of course we do." Dann nodded in agreement. Song suddenly had a thought. "I have an idea! Let's have a summer's night feast tonight! We'll have it in honor of the ancestors of Redwall and everyone can tell any old legends or stories they know about founding, or anything else!"

Dann laughed, "That's a great idea. The last celebration we had was about the cessation of fighting with the Marlfoxes. It'll be nice to celebrate something more positive." He grinned at Moltare, "Then you can see what real Abbey vittles are like. Your Mokka can even help with the preparations if she wants."

Song nodded her head. "Finish giving Moltare the tour, Dann. I'll go tell the Friar what's happening so we can all get started." She dashed off without waiting for a reply leaving Dann and Moltare chuckling.

"Energetic, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Dann smiled affectionately in the direction which Song had flown off. "Well, come on, you haven't seen the inside of the Abbey yet." The both trundled off towards the main doors. Dann looked towards the stoat. "If you hadn't gotten ambushed by us, where were you all going to settle down? There's not many settlements from here all the way to the coast."

"We were hoping to find some land not occupied by any beast and set up our own little village. We've traveled for a long time, but everywhere we've tried to stop we were attacked, or the area just wasn't good enough to support all of us." He fiddled with the bandage wrapped around his neck, "Mossflower actually looked like a great place. 'Course, we didn't see much of it before nightfall and…er… meeting up with you fine beasts."

Dann snorted, reaching out to open the doors and stepping inside. "And what a meeting that was!" He smiled, but then frowned, noticing that Moltare was still fiddling with the bandage on his neck. "How is that, anyway?"

"It's fine, itches though." Moltare shrugged.

"My father, he can be kind of…"

"Don't worry about it." Moltare sighed, " It isn't the first time and it probably won't be the last. It's the story of all our lives."

Dann scowled, "That doesn't make it right, and you don't deserve that kind of treatment. I don't think any beast does and I'm ashamed that I was a part of it. Really I'm surprised any Redwaller agreed to the ambush plan. It isn't really our way. I think we're still all really on edge. Well, except my father. He's always like that. Sometimes he just won't listen to reason!"

They were silent for a while as they walked. Eventually, Dann led the way down to the cellars and larders, introducing a few of the hedgehogs and moles on duty down there. Tragglo and the rest expressed their joy that the coming of Moltare and his band had led to another great Redwall feast. Next, Dann showed Moltare Cavern Hole and then up to the dormitories, the infirmary, and a few other rooms. After a brief tour of the attics, they made their way down to where Dann slept.

"This is my room. It isn't very different than the one you slept in last night." He pointed one door over. "That's where Song sleeps, and next to her is Cregga Badgermum's place. So don't make too much noise at night if you don't want a badger with a temper banging on your door!" He pushed his door open and gestured to the two chairs sitting around a low table next to his bed. "Have a seat, please."

Moltare sat in the soft green chair, peering at the glinting sword hanging on the wall. "So, this is Martin the Warrior's sword, huh? It is impressive." He chuckled, "I thought it would be my end when you came at me with that thing yesterday. I haven't seen you in a real fight yet, but I suppose you must be some type of warrior to come into possession of that beauty."

Dann sat next to him. "Well, no one really owns Martin's sword. It belongs to all of Redwall. I just carry it because I was named Abbey Warrior." Dann looked down to his paws, clasped in his lap. "Sometimes… I don't know. They've named me warrior just after the battle against the Marlfoxes… but I wonder if I deserve it. I might fight well, but my ability to lead seems wasted here sometimes. No one really listens to me. Oh, Song, sure she does, but the older warriors like Janglur and my father, well… They just do whatever they want, really."

Dann felt a little embarrassed by what he just admitted. "I've…er...never told anyone that before." Just as on the night before, Dann felt like he could trust this stoat. Something about the energy he gave off just made Dann want to talk to him, to hear his advice. He'd probably seen so much of the world. Dann had only gone on one little trip to one place, but this stoat had been traveling for seasons.

In the light pouring through the window, Moltare looked even more appealing. His fur looked down soft and pure white, except where the blood from his neck wound had stained it pink. His dark blues eyes were intelligent and full of mischief. Dann wanted to know some of the adventure he saw there.

"Your secret's safe with me." Moltare reached over and grasped Dann's shoulder. "Give it time. It's got to be hard on the older ones, too. You've just been named head warrior, but it must seem to those like your father that you were just a little one. As for Janglur and the others, they've been living by their own rules for so long, it'll probably be awhile before they realize that they should confer with you, too." Moltare rolled his eyes with an amused expression. "You wouldn't believe some of the trouble I went through trying to arrange that band of rogues out there into a unified group. A day didn't go by for a long time where I wasn't questioned, or my advice wasn't overlooked. We were all in the same boat, and it took awhile for us to realize we really needed a leader. You're lucky in some ways, the line of command has already been set up in your favor, the others just need to realize that."

Dann sighed, "I suppose… I just hope it's soon." Dann looked at Moltare and considered him. "You're quite wise…for a stoat." Dann grinned.

"Hey! Stoats are the pinnacle of intelligence, thank you very much, sir! Don't you know it was a stoat who invented the wheel?" Moltare placed a hand to his heart, like he was terribly offended. "If it wasn't for us stoats, modern life would be a dire thing indeed!"

Dann snorted, "The wheel! Hahaha! Oh, I'm so sorry, my liege, I had no idea that the stoat race were such great innovators! Snort, ahahha! I sincerely apologize!" Dann rolled on the chair in his laughter. Moltare laughed along with him until they were both hiccuping.

Dann stood and rubbed his aching sides. He reached out a paw to help Moltare up. "Let's head down and see if we can help with the feast. There's always so much to do during these things…and after all, Song is a slave driver!" Moltare's paw was warm in his grasp and he didn't let it go until just before he reached the kitchen doors.

_+_+_+_+_

The feast was a roaring success. Everybeast was having a great time, eating, singing, and telling tales. Moltare had surprised Dann by waylaying the kitchens, and preceding to make a dozen fruit pies of different sorts as well as a large carrot and turnip pasty. "My mother taught me to bake a long time ago." He said, rolling out the dough for the crust. "Its one of the few things I can remember about her." It just seemed he was full of surprises.

The Dibbuns had currently gotten together in the front ofthe Great Hall to do a small play on the history of Martin the warrior and the founding of Redwall Abbey. They had a small molebabe playing the great cat Gingivere, rousing chuckles from amid the crowd.

Florian mumbled to himself, "Hmph! The nerve of those Dibbuns! Refusing my help with the play, wot! T'would have been a theatrical masterpiece with my direction! Flippin' bad form!" He chewed angrily at a lettuce leaf.

Skipper clapped him on the shoulder and nodded in mock agreement. "Aye, tis a shame, no doubt. But, cheer up Flor, you'll get to show off your literary talents when you do your poem next. Betcha you'll leave the crowd stunned and speechless. I'd take my affidavit on it."

Florian was floored. "Really, old pal? You think I'm that good?"

"Sure I do, pal! Your voice has knocked me out a few times."

Florian scowled, but before he could retaliate, the abbey dwellers were calling for the next act. He looked confused for a moment, watching the Dibbuns trail back to their seats. "Here I go then." He stood up, shooting Skipper, who was grinning broadly, a sour look. Straightening his brocade jacket, the hare bowed to the crowd with a flourish. Raising his voice, he called to the crowd: "I will now recite a poem of Martin the Warrior's defeat of the great cat lord in the final battle for Mossflower." He gave a little cough and cleared his throat.

The Great Mouse Warrior slashed with his blade

Shining as silver, in a flash she was slayed

The cat who had lied, stolen, and killed

Lay now in the water, terror filled

Martin fought long, he fought ever so hard

To rid the land of the horrible blaggard

Nothing could stop him, no terrible horde

Could keep him from bringing her last reward

Now us abbey beasts can all live in peace

Here celebrating another of the Abbey's great feasts

The Great Mouse Warrior forever in our hearts

Now nothing, anything, will tear us apart!

The hare bowed during the fervent applause and retook his seat, raising his nose and looking down at the previously smug otter. "Hmph! Now what say ye, sir? Was that not a masterpiece of prose, wot? Short and simple, yet sublime! "

Skipper nodded, "I must admit, that wasn't so bad! Best poem I've heard from you yet, at any rate."

"All my poems are high-class, Skip! You just don't have the education to appreciate real literature, wot!" Florian picked up his fork and continued ripping into his summer salad.

Reaching for his rough cider, Skipper nodded. "Aye. I am just a simple beast, but I know good when I hears it." He looked around the hall. "I don't hear anyone moaning their death calls, so it must have been good!"

Florian, once again, gave up.

Moltare and Dann were sitting to the right and left of Song at the head table, enjoying the great food and stories. Dann spent less time eating then suggesting things that Moltare and the other Firetyr would like. "Oh yes! Stripetail, try the almond flan. It's the best ever. Moltare, these apple scones go great with honey and a big dollop of meadow cream. Mokka, this bean casserole is to die for. Go ahead and try some Song." He ladled a bid scoop onto her plate.

Song giggled. "Calm down Dann! You should eat something too before you give it all away!" She took a bite of her casserole and closed her eyes in bliss. "Mmmm. This is wonderful! How'd you ever learn to cook so well on the road?"

Mokka blushed prettily under her light brown fur. "I've always been good at it, I guess. I learned most've what I know from Moltare."

Song turned to Moltare in surprise, "You cook?"

Dann nodded before he could answer. "He sure can. He made all these wonderful fruit pies! The cranberry one defies description. He also made that carrot and turnip pasty that disappeared in moments under a pack of hungry otters."

Song was impressed. "Any more secret skills you're hiding from us, Mr. Moltare?"

Moltare winked at her. "A few, Abbess Song, a few."

_+_+_+_+_

About two weekss had passed since the summer's feast. The Firetyr seemed to be settling in nicely, finding their niches. Their numbers helped fill out some of the absences at the abbey, and made life a little easier for the still mourning abbey dwellers. Their easy joviality and helping paws soothed many a ruffled fur.

One creature, however, was holding on to his suspicions that Moltare and his band could not be trusted. Especially Moltare. Rusvul Reguba tracked the stoat moving silently through the halls of the dormitory.

"Aha!" he muttered to himself softly from about twenty-five feet behind the stoat, "What is he up to, eh? Off to steal from the kitchens, or murder some dibbuns? I knew he couldn't be trusted." His suspicions seemed to be confirmed when he spotted a group of dibbuns playing on the dorm stairs. Moltare sneaked towards them quietly, not making a sound. Suddenly he pounced, sweeping one of the dibbuns up into his paws and growling menacingly. Rusvul tensed himself to strike, but before he could-

"Unca Molty!" Weesum squealed in delight. "I missed you!" She hugged the grinning stoat around the neck. "Where you go?"

"Oh, around." He looked down at the mixed group of Dibbuns and Firetyr babes. "Made some new friends, huh Weez? And what're your names?"

"I beez Dwopple, and dissa my friends Blinney and Wugger. We're Redwall warriors!"

Weesum giggled. "We gonna go fight sum pirats down inda orchers. Dwopple says he saw mista Flory down dere, and he's gonna play da pirat!"

Moltare looked down at the Dibbuns and the other two ferret babes that had been quietly grinning with mischievous twinkles in their eyes. Moltare knew something silly was going on, but he couldn't find it in him to spoil the little ones' fun. He set his little Weesum down, poked the little mouse and moles on their tummies until they giggled, and ruffled the baby ferrets ears. "Well, go have fun. Don't get into too much trouble!" He shook his head as the Dibbuns scampered off giggling.

Rusvul was a little disappointed. He was so sure he had finally caught him. He followed the stoat again, having to be extra careful not to be heard as the noise of the Dibbuns playing no longer filled the hall. Moltare walked past a few more doors then finally stopped in front of the one Rusvul recognized as Dann's room.

Moltare just stood there a moment, looking hesitant. Rusvul heard him murmur to himself, "Quit being crazy, just knock. What's wrong with you, Moltare? Damn it." He shook himself and raised his paw, knocking lightly, looking like he was a step away from fleeing. Rusvul had no clue as to what was going on. The door to Dann's room creaked open and he stood there smiling lightly.

"Moltare, I was just coming to find you. Come in, please. I have tea in here." Dann touched Moltare lightly on the shoulder and tugged him inside, closing the door. Rusvul gritted his teeth together. He wanted to rip open those doors and tear that villain away from his son. Warriors didn't converse willingly with evil stoats, and they definitely didn't invite them into their quarters for a private tea!

Somehow, someway, he would get these vermin out of his abbey!

TBC….


	3. Conversation's Consummation

_Here's my next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. My ongoing battle with finals, life, and almost clinical depression caught up with me again, and I lost the will to right for a while. It was reading some of my old reviews and all of the wonderful one's that I've received for this chapter that rallied my will to write again. Hopefully it will last a bit longer._

_This chapter is a lot of talk, but it's important talk that needed to get out of the way for the plot to continue. I hope you like it anyway. Next chapter will have more action. Also, there is only really Dann and Moltare here, with a bit of Song thrown in. (I think I mention Skipper once, though he doesn't make an appearance.) Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Brian Jacques owns all things Redwall and all things Marlfox. I am making no money off this. The characters of Moltare and everyone in the Firetyr band are mine. Please don't use them without permission._

_Story Title: A New Way_

_Chapter Title: Conversation's Consummation_

__+_+_+_+__

_Dann buzzed with anticipation._

_His tail was rigidly standing out behind him, and the fur on the back of his neck just would not flatten, no matter how many times he ran his claws over it. He wasn't completely sure why he was so excited, but over the last few days, he'd gotten the idea that he should be. He and Moltare had been spending more and more time together. The feast had been a big hit with all the Firetyr, and they were all making noise about staying and building a life here at Redwall. Song, Dann, and everyone else were ecstatic. The Firetyr had been a wonderful help and a joy to have at the abbey. The extra help had gone a long way to soothing the stress that many of the Redwallers had been under since the final battle with the Marlfoxes. Everyone was happy, they all hoped the band would never leave. Well, except for Dann's father. He was stalking around, furious, and spying on all the Firetyr. Especially Moltare. But their general geniality and goodwill thwarted his every theory and accusation. It would have been comical if it wasn't so sad._

_"__But, we won't get in to that now, at any rate." Dann muttered to himself, shifting the cushion on the armchairs for the millionth time, and running a hand over the fur on his neck._

_Today was the day. This was the time. When he had invited Moltare up to his room for another one of their usual teas, Dann had felt that this time was a little different. Moltare spent the last week being so understanding of his problems with Rusvul, so interesting and fun to speak with, Dann had been feeling closer and closer to him as the days went on._

_Moltare had looked at him so intensely. It really could only mean two things. One conclusion was that Moltare was going to come up here and murder him. Dann really doubted that. He was to keyed up to even think about the other possibility. He'd explode with anxious frustration. _

_Dann glanced at his tea set one more time, listening to the giggling and roughhousing of a group of dibbuns outside his door. It was a beautiful day. Usually, on a day like today, he and Moltare would have walked the abbey grounds, or even went for a dip in the pond (one of the stoat's favorite activities). But… the conversation they were probably going to have today was most likely better conducted indoors, away from the prying eyes and ears of the naturally curious Redwallers. Especially Song. Dann did not need any of her input right now._

_Suddenly, he heard the squeal of a frightened babe, and almost rushed out when he realized it was little Weesum, laughing with delight at one of her 'Unca's' antics. _

_Soon there was the sound of pattering feet as the horde of dibbuns sped off, no doubt to cause more mischief. Then there was a pause of silence, and Dann wondered if Moltare had left, deciding against his visit. He once again was halfway out of his chair and out the door before he heard the slightly tentative knock and saw the shadow under the door._

_Dann made it to the door with only a small hesitation, and opened it, pulling on his best smile, which became instantly more sincere when he saw Moltare standing there, looking a bit shy. __"Moltare, I was just coming to find you. Come in, please. I have tea in here."_

_Moltare nodded and shuffled pass, touching his shoulder briefly, and smiling. "Good, I'm starving." He flopped into his usual green armchair and grinned, looking more like himself in the familiar setting._

_"__So… " He grabbed his rose tea and took a sip, before grabbing boysenberry scone and eating half of it in one bite. "What's the topic of conversation today?"_

_Dann shut the door and sat, snagging a scone. "Hmm… Well, I don't know. We've already talked about quite lot."_

_"__True."_

_"__Though, we've always been able to come up with something. What's different this time? We can't be out of topics already!" Dann smiled and sipped his tea, glancing at Moltare over the rim of his glass. He was aching inside to get to the topic that had been floating around in his mind for days now. But how to bring it up? What if Moltare didn't feel the same way? That would be horrible. He knew that it might be the end of this friendship that he cherished so much. That would be worse. But… he couldn't deny he wanted more. Fore the first time in his young life, friendship was not enough. Not with Moltare._

_He didn't want to just pop the topic into the conversation. That might frighten Moltare off. Though… Moltare did not seem to be the type easily frightened by anything. But still, he wanted to start this conversation normally, to talk like they had been for the last few weeks. He'd bring up a topic he had been curious about for a while now. "Tell me about your family."_

_Moltare smiled a bit grimly and set down his cup on the nightstand, rubbing his paw across his muzzle. Dann's eyes stuck to that paw like it was the answer to all his questions. Moltare considered his answer. "I was rather young when we were… separated, but I remember them so clearly, it could've been yesterday that we were together. My family wasn't so different from yours." Dann gave him skeptical look. "Well, alright, maybe not yours. Song's family, then. Very close knit. My parents were so loving to me, spoiled me shamelessly. They had tried so hard, for so long, to have a child, that when I came I was like their little miracle." He grinned roguishly, Dann could only stare at his lips at first. He shook his head slightly to clear his jumbled thoughts._

_Dann smiled softly, "That sounds wonderful." He placed a paw on Moltare's arm, "You must miss them terribly… Maybe this is a bad topic. I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings." _

_"__No!" Moltare insisted, "No, I don't remember my parents with bad feelings. I try to remember them as they were when we were together, not what happened to them later."_

_Dann nodded, understanding. He did the same thing when thinking of his mother. "What were their names?"_

_"__My father was Lyam, my mother, Srielle. She was so beautiful." He got a glazed, faraway look in his eyes. "Every beast up north wanted her. Before I was born and she was just a maid, she had been constantly stalked, and even kidnapped once. Dad was a carpenter. He built many of the homes in the small village not to far from our plot. He was a huge stoat, and a perilous beast in battle, but he had the kind soul of an innocent, and that's what got him my mother's paw in marriage. She always said that his heart was stronger than his paw, and that's all that mattered. …Mother took care of both of us, but she loved to farm and cook more than anything. She taught me everything I know."_

_Dann took this is for a moment, impressed and awed at the level of love in Moltare's voice when he spoke of his parents. He knew that it would be a long time before he could talk of his father with anywhere near the same benevolence. They were clashing more and more, it seemed, as time went on. _

_He sighed, "Well, I've told you that the Regubas have always been warriors. My mother was a warrior, my grandfather, too. Mum's name was Aurora*, and she was the kindest and prettiest warrior to ever come from our old village… I spent my entire child hood training with my parents and the other squirrelbabes in our grove. Everyone had to become a warrior, or they were rejected by the clan." Dann looked thoughtful. "It's really a wonder we knew how to do anything else, really."_

_Moltare laughed. "You seem to get a long pretty well."_

_"__That's because Redwall has cooks on hand. Otherwise, Dad and I would've starved by now." He grinned. "Mom took care of all that, usually. She took care of all us stupid beasts, useless for anything but grappling. That's one of the reasons we moved here after she died."_

_Moltare nodded. "You needed someone to remind you to eat, not just fight, right?"_

_"__Yeah, something like that." Dann set his cup down, and looked awkward. The time felt right, but saying what he wanted to say was still just as hard. How to begin? "You're a good listener, you know. I really appreciate that, if I haven't told you so." Dann looked into Moltare's eyes as he said this, trying to impact on him the depth of that appreciation, how important he had become to the lonely Abbey Warrior. Moltare seemed to understand, because his eyes softened and a gentler smile crossed his lips._

_"__You're easy to listen to, Dann." Moltare gazed at him. "I find I can sit here for hours, listening to you talk about your life. And, you make me remember such joyful memories of my own life, things even I had forgotten." He reached forward and grabbed Dann's paw, "I've told you things I've never told anyone, ever."_

_Dann leaned forward, "Me, too. You know me better than almost anyone now, and you've only been here a few weeks." He drew in a slow breath and leaned back again, peering at Moltare with curious eyes. "Something is happening here, isn't it? It's not just me feeling this way, right? I know it isn't." At the stoat's silence, Dann shot Moltare a wary look, rethinking his words. "I mean, if you…well, if you don't, I mean…" He clamped his muzzle shut to stall his stuttering, "I'm so bad at this… I just, I don't want to scare you away, or ruin our friendship, that's all."_

_Moltare seemed to rally himself at that. "No, you couldn't do that. Not ever." He rose and then kneeled before Dann, whose head was bowed, and his ears red beneath his fur. He placed a claw beneath Dann's chin and lifted his head so that their eyes met, all traces of his earlier hesitation disappearing._

_"__Dann, you have to know I feel just the same as you. Your friendship, your acceptance of me and my family, has meant more to me than I can ever say. You've made it possible for me to be here, happy, for the first time since before I can really remember. You did that, no one else." He ran his paw along Dann's short whiskers. "And you are so beautiful to me."_

_Dan shot him a startled look, that was none the less pleased. "Me? Beautiful? I'm not Song, you know." He looked a little exasperated. "I don't think it's right to call me 'beautiful,' Moltare."_

_"__Nevertheless, that's what you are. How could you believe that I would not share your feelings?" He sighed, shaking his head, and leaning in to run his muzzle across Dann's softly, "I feel like I've been pretty obvious."_

_Dann nodded and blushed. "I think we've both been following each other around like lovesick dibbuns, haven't we? Traipsing about the abbey with big grins on our faces just because one of us paid the other a compliment. It's a bit pathetic, really."_

_Moltare chuckled and stood, retrieving his neglected tea and finishing it off in one composure-stabilizing gulp "It is at that. We have been acting strangely, even some of my band has noticed, and they aren't usually the most observant…" He sobered, and glanced back down at Dann. "So, we've both confessed our undying devotion. Now what do we do?"_

_Dann glanced at him and stood, moving toward the stoat, who seemed suddenly immobilized. "I know what I'd like to do…" His gaze was fixed on Moltare's lips, which the stoat licked a bit nervously._

_"__Dann!" He stuttered, "Well, I mean… Aren't you supposed to be the blushing country virgin here, not me?" Moltare shuffled his paw nervously. This was not happening as he had pictured it (okay, fantasized about.). Somewhere along the way, the roles had been reversed and Dann was moving toward him with obvious intent._

_"__Just because I live in an abbey doesn't mean I'm prudish, Moltare." Dann wrapped his arms around the frazzled stoat and pulled him close. "I want this…thing…This relationship, to be equal between us. I just want us both to be happy. There's been so little to be happy, truly happy about in your life Moltare. I want to give you this, please."_

_Moltare looked into his eyes, understanding dawning inside him. "You don't like the idea of having to fit into a role, right?" Moltare was constantly in awe of the maturity of this young squirrel. How his cheerful and kind demeanor hid the depths of thought within him. This was just another example of his great strength of character. "We don't have to fit into a mold. I…I love you, and I want to be with you in anyway I can… in everyway."_

_Dann ran his paws through the stoat's snow white fur and sighed with pleasure. "That's all that matters to me, too, Moltare." He sighed as the stoat leaned forward to capture him a passionate kiss, one that lasted into the night._

__+_+_+_+__

_Moltare was currently sleeping in Dann's bed, and they had missed dinner by a long shot. Dann slipped silently from beside his partner under the sheets and quickly dressed in his vest, fluffing up his fur to ward off the chill of a summer's eve. Glancing with gentled eyes at Moltare, he slipped through the door to his rooms and down the dormitory stairs, trying to be silent on his way to the kitchens._

_The Great Hall and Cavern Hole were dark, lit only by the light of a crescent moon through the high windows. It was an absolutely beautiful and calm night outside, and the crisp evening air coming through the open windows brought Dann's mood soaring even higher. He entered the kitchens, which was still lit by the fire in the large fireplace holding the stew pots. Making his way to the cabinets, he climbed onto the countertop to reach a magnificent batch of pasties that just begged to be stolen._

_"__Dann, what are you doing?"_

_Startled at this sudden voice, Dann jumped and slipped off the countertop, landing with an oomph! A couple of carrot-and-leak pasties landed beneath him with a disgusting squish noise._

_"__Song! You scared the daylights out of me, what are you doing?" He quickly stood and dusted the flour and pastry filling out of his fur with an agitated paw, "It's the middle of the night, Song. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, still struggling with the gravy clinging to his tail._

_"__I could ask the same of you. I wasn't the one sneaking around like a naughty dibbun in the middle of the night. Stealing food, too!" She 'tsked' at him, waggling claw in his direction, "Plus, I'm Abbess. I don't need a reason to wander the halls at night… but, if you must know, I fell asleep in the library reading. I missed dinner, I was coming to grab a snack."_

_Dann nodded, finally succeeding at pulling the last carrot from his fur, "I was the same. Slept right through dinner, thought I'd come and get something for me and Mol- er… to fill me up 'til breakfast." Dann looked down and fidgeted with the hem of his vest, knowing that Song wouldn't let him get away with that. He should've been more careful. He never could keep anything from her._

_"__You and Moltare…" Her eyes went wide and he faced split in two with a delighted grin. "No! You didn't!" she squealed, "You did! I knew it! I just knew it, and I said from the beginning-"_

_"__Song, will you keep it down? You'll wake the entire abbey! Please." Dann glanced around warily, as if expecting foe beasts to jump out of every corner, and him without his sword. "Please," he repeated, "Don't say anything to anyone. I want to keep it private for just a little while if we can. We've only just.. I mean, there's so much to sort out!"_

_Song nodded, still grinning. "Of course I will, but Dann, you shouldn't try to hide it. You're in love, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm so happy for you." She clapped her paws together. Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leered at him, "Details?"_

_"__Song!" Dann was mortified._

_"__What? Oh, come on! You've just got to tell me, or I'll pop with curiosity!" Song was giggling and blushing like a dibbun caught in the act of stealing candy." You don't have to tell me anything too…private, just tell me how it happened!"_

_Dann sighed, inwardly happy that his best friend was so ecstatic for him. He put on a mock glare anyway and stared her down. "You promise not to say anything to anyone? Especially Moltare? He'd probably kill me if he knew I'd told you anything."_

_Song made an 'x' over her heart and mock-saluted him. "Yes, sir!" Dann glowered at her. "Okay, I promise, really! Plus, no he would not kill you. Moltare obviously worships the ground you walk on. I knew it from the second day he was here. He never took his eyes off you."_

_Dann looked around to hide his blushing cheeks, "Okay, okay. But I've got to be quick. I don't want Moltare to wake up and wonder where I've got to." He sat down at the rickety little table in the corner by the bread stoves, dragging Song and a couple of the undamaged pasties with him. _

_Song sat primly and took one of the pasties from the plate. After a few bites, she sat up, curiosity burning in her wide eyes. "SO! How did it happen? When? What did he do? What did you say? Did you kiss him? Of course you did! More than that I suspect, sine it made you miss all of dinner! Oh, did-"_

_"__Song, calm down! Let me get a word in, huh?" He grinned at his high energy friend._

_"__I can't, I live vicariously through you, you know. Abbesses don't have any fun." Song wrung the napkin in her hands, waiting with open ears for every detail. Dann was just glad she wasn't the type prone to gossip, or this could all end badly._

_"__In order asked: He came up to my room for tea and we talked. It was earlier this afternoon, right after I finished all those heavy-lifting chores you gave me." He shot her an annoyed look at her giggle. "He knelt down before me, told me how much he cared for me, convinced me that he wanted me. It was wonderful. I told him I felt the same way. Then, we kissed. Then, there was more." Dann blushed and played with the wood grain on the table. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, Song. I've never felt this way before. I can't think, it's all too wonderful to be true, except that it is, and oh Song, I hope he never leaves."_

_Song grabbed his paws and held back the imminent squeal of delight building inside her. "Oh Dann! That is just…wonderful. So wonderful. And Don't worry, I don't think he or the Firetyr are going anywhere, anytime soon. They love it here. And he loves you."_

_Dann nodded and smiled faintly, "I'm a bit worried about how everybody will react. Our relationship isn't exactly…conventional… and not everyone is as kind as our Mother Abbess." He shot Song a cheeky grin, which faded, "And, oh, my father is going to kill me. Or Moltare, which would be worse, really."_

_"__Rusvul will do no such thing in my abbey. He either accepts your relationship and is civil or leaves. I won't condone any violence." She gripped his paw tighter. "That goes for every beast here. But, I don't think everyone will be all that shocked Dann. You two have been all over each other for days now, and all I've seen is amused glances, and a few 'aren't they cute' looks from Skipper."_

_"__Really? I…I guess I hadn't noticed." Dann flushed again, this time from embarrassment that they were so obvious. "Have I been acting the total fool?"_

_"__No, just happy Dann. Really happy, and really smitten, and really cute. I think everyone's relieved really…" She hesitated, "You've been so awfully down since returning from the lake and becoming Abbey Warrior. I was wondering if something was wrong. It wasn't until Moltare and his band showed up that you began to take an interest in anything again. Everyone is glad your happy and that Moltare seems to be so good for you."_

_Dann avoided the question that was obvious from her tone. Only Moltare knew the reasons he had been so sad these last few weeks before his arrival. Dann wasn't ready to tell anyone else, even Song." Everyone except Rusvul." Dann said instead._

_If she noticed him avoiding the issue, she didn't comment on it. "Well, yes, except Rusvul, but that was sort of expected, wasn't it? He'll come around. You're his son, he loves you, and I know a lot of his anger comes from the want to protect you and the rest of us Redwallers. He…he just needs to understand that Moltare is not the enemy. He never was." _

_"__He also need to realize that I'm Abbey Warrior, here. I'm going to protect Redwall, and I wouldn't let anything harm anyone here. He doesn't trust me to do my job. If Moltare and his band had shown any type of threat, I would've kicked them all right out. But they haven't!" he waived his paws in the air, exasperated, "They've all been wonderful."_

_Song nodded, "He'll come around Dann. You just have to be patient with him. Concentrate on your happiness and don't let anyone take it. That's what's important." She smiled at Dann, then yawned, trying to hide it._

_Dann eyes went wide and he glanced out the window, seeing that the moon had moved quite a ways across the nighttime sky since when he last saw it. "Oh! I've got to get back upstairs. Moltare's sure to miss me." He stood and gathered a few more pasties and a flask of elderberry wine to take upstairs to Moltare. He turned to Song, who was tiredly rubbing her paw across her eyes. "Thanks Song. You've always had a way of putting things into perspective. That's why your such a great abbess, and an even better friend." Paws full, he gathered her into a soft hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much," he released her, turning to go._

_"__Of course." Song stood there for a few moments after her friend left, reflecting on the conversation and the look in Dann's eyes when he spoke about Moltare. Shaking her head to clear it, she gathered a few of the small pasties herself and headed up to her room, he heart filled with joy for her friend. The abbey was sometimes such a good place to live. You just had to work for it._

__+_+_+_+_+__

_Dann managed to silently slip back into his room without making a sound. He placed the food he had gathered on the tea tray that still lay on the side table next to the green armchair. Stripping out of his vest again, and laying it on the chair, he wiggled back under the sheets and curled himself around the slightly snoring stoat. He simply watched Moltare breathing for a while, reveling in the sense of peace that filled his mind and his heart. He knew then and there that this is where he was meant to be. He belonged here, next to this creature, warm and loved and safe._

_Moltare had called him beautiful, but it was truly the stoat that better fit this description. His pure white, and incredibly soft, fur glowed silver in the moonlight streaming through his round window, and Dann tried to burn the image of him like this into his memory._

_Moltare stirred and sniffed about Dann's fur, muttering, "Mmm. You smell good Dann." He cracked an eye open peered at him with bleary curiosity. "Why do you smell like gravy?"_

_Dann was glad his blush was hidden by the darkness of the room. "Er.. I ran down to the kitchen to get us both some food. Didn't want to wake you, sorry. I, er, must have got some one me." He paused as Moltare ran a gentle paw down the side of his face, playing with the fur on his cheeks. "I ran into Song, we talked for a while."_

_"__You mean, she weaseled every last detail out of you." Moltare smirked sleepily._

_"__No! I mean…well, not every last detail. She does have a way of getting me to do anything for her, doesn't she? I need to work on that." Dann chuckled softly and ran paw over Moltare's soft belly fur._

_"__I think it's cute. She's a great friend to you. To me as well…"_

_"__She couldn't have been more delighted if I had told her I was pregnant."_

_Moltare laughed out loud at that, "I don't think that'll be happening, sorry love._

_"__No, I suppose not." Dann leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Moltare's left ear, above a small knick. The only visible scar on his otherwise flawless body. Dann thought sadly for a moment about what that meant. Karnive the Mace had used another, all together worse type of torture on the beautiful, innocent young stoat. Moltare would've probably preferred the scars._

_Moltare sighed and kissed him in return. "Thank you, Dann." Dann had a feeling he meant more than just the food. "Thank you, so much." He leaned in to nuzzle Dann's face with his own, sighing in remembered and current pleasure. Dann lost himself in the feeling of it for a moment._

_"__Don't thank me, Moltare. I love you."_

_"__Hmm." Moltare sighed into his fur, pressing a kiss to the base of Dann's neck. "Take me again, Dann. Show me how you love me." He ran his paws around Dann's chest and arms, both creatures filling with need. Dann didn't hesitate this time._

_Their slow passionate kisses built into a steady rhythm as Dann once again gently prepared Moltare's body for his own. The room was silent except for their sighs, soft moans, and the occasional whisper of each others names. This second, slower time felt like a homecoming to both of them, and when they reached the peak, gasping, they knew that this is where they both belonged._

_"__Love you, Dann, so much." Moltare settled back down beside his lover, exhausted, but glowing. Dann finished cleaning them off with a cloth he found in the bedside drawer, and climbed in beside Moltare, once again curving his body so he fit just right. They both sighed._

_"__No matter what, Moltare. No matter how hard tomorrow or the next day might be, I will always love you." He kissed the already dozing Moltare one more time, his sleepy eyes refusing to stay open one moment longer._

__+_+_+_+__

_TBC….._

_*I don't know Dann's mother's real name and if they mention it in the book, I can't find it. I've always loved the name Aurora. It seemed appropriate. Plus, it's fun to say: A-ROAR-RA RE-GU-BA! ^.^ If you know if Jacques mentions her name, please tell me._

_Thanks again for all the reviews._


	4. Fight or Flight

Title: A New Way

Chapter Title: Fight or Flight

Author: KamiCountD

Warnings and Disclaimer: All the usual. Animals in love not your cuppa? Don't read on? Slight language (not really), slash (though if you've got to chapter 4 and haven't figured that out….I pity you.) Brian Jacques owns everything Redwall. I own Moltare and the entire Firetyr Band. Don't use them without my permission!

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: Hey. Sorry this took so long. Another long battle with business, life, and depression, but I've managed another chapter! Hope you like. R&R, I love your suggestions. I eat them with my tea! Oh yeah, it's not over yet. Here it goes.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was just a few days later when it had all come crashing down around their ears.

Dann and Moltare had awoken early; it was a beautiful mid-summer morning. The sun streamed pale gold through the white curtains framing the windows and birdsong filtered softly into the room. They had woken up simultaneously, as seemed to be their norm, and rolled to face each other, smiling softly. Dann loved mornings that begun this way: He loved waking early, before there was any call to do any chore or even go down to breakfast. These first few quiet, peaceful mornings with Moltare were the best.

Moltare rolled on top of him, baring him down and pressing feather light kisses to his muzzle and ears. Dann chuckled at the tickling sensation, and playful pushed at Moltare, whispering, "Oh, quit it, you great limpet. I didn't sign on for snuggles, you know?"

Moltare nipped lightly at Dann's ear in retribution. "Oh, you didn't, huh? Well, Mr. Warrior, what is it you signed up for then?" Moltare smiled down wickedly at Dann, and then pounced. "This?" He tickled Dann's ribs unmercifully. "Or this?" So much for another quiet morning.

Dann flailed about, his arms pinned at the wrists in Moltare's claws! "Hey! Stop! No fair!" He struggled a bit more, unable to control his laughter. "Oh! Hahaha! Stop, hehehaha! You didn't give me a…ha! A chance to…ahahah! Oh, that's it!!!" Using all his strength, he flipped them both and grabbed Moltare's treacherous paws one handed. "Villain! Attackin' a beast without warning or provocation! I'll have you thrown out of the Abbey for that, sir!" Then, he considered. "Or, is punishment a better solution?" He then proceeded to tickle Moltare until tears ran down the stoat's white cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a loud booming at Dann's chamber doors, causing them both to jump and Dann to be halfway to the Sword of Martin before they heard the familiar voice.

"Quiet! Quiet, I said! That's quite enough of all that racket, you rascals! Some of us like to sleep later than dawn! I may be blind, but my hearing is better than ever! Don't make me come in there, just one more shout, and you'll have me to deal with!" They heard angry pawsteps stomping away back the way they came.

Dann and Moltare looked at each other with wide, sheepish eyes. "Looks like we might have disturbed Cregga."

Moltare rolled his eyes and sat up. "You don't say? The entire abbey must have heard that!" He stood with a stretch and grinned at Dann. "We should pro'lly apologize to her later, at breakfast…. Or maybe lunch, after she's had time to cool down. Er, right, let's eat in!" [[does pro'lly have an apostrophy?(sp?)]]

Dann laughed, "Don't worry, Moltare. Cregga's not going to eat you."

"Eating's not exactly what I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine after another hour or two of beauty sleep. She'll have forgotten all about it by then." He paused in reaching for his green vest and belt, from where they lay upon the dresser. "On the other hand, breakfast is still awhile away…and I don't feel that someone has paid the price for an unwarranted tickle-attack on his mate." His eyes burned as he stalked playfully back over to the bed. "We obliviously need a new method of punishment… what shall it be, sir?"

Moltare pretended to be terrified and hid under the blankets, "Oh, please, spare me! I knew naught what I had done!"

Dann slithered his way under the quilt again, pulling Moltare to him. "I think I know of a punishment we'll both enjoy, sir. No bad deed goes un-avenged in my Abbey!" Moltare just had time to squeak before he was pounced in return.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Breakfast was in full swing as they made their way down to the Great Hall. As they sat in their usual spots beside Song, they noticed that Skipper was still giving them sly winks every time he saw either of them. He threw in a nudge to the otter sitting next to him for good measure this time, as well. Dann rolled his eyes and muttered to Moltare, "Is he ever going to let up with that? I swear, with the way the whole abbey looks at us now, it's like we posted banners up announcing our engagement!" He turned a quick suspicious glance at Song. "Are you sure you didn't let anything slip, oh sweet Mother Abbess?"

"I never!" Song tried to look offended, though she couldn't hide her big grin. "It was bound to get out, any way. The Abbey's not that big and with such curious beasts about, what did you expect? Don't give me that look, Dannflower Reguba! It's only been a few days, give it time!" She went back to her scone and mint tea, her grin visible even from behind her teacup.

Moltare snorted in to his Strawberry Fizz, his eyes wide. "DannFLOWER?!"

Dann let his head fall forward onto the table with a groan, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. "Song, will you ever learn to keep your muzzle zipped?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Dann! I wasn't thinking!" She shot a look at Moltare who was stifling a chuckle. "Now, don't laugh at him, Moltare. He's really sensitive about his name

Dann's head shot up so fast it slammed into Florian, who had been leaning over the mortified squirrel trying to reach a strawberry pasty. He was bowled over backwards off the bench with a loud whumph!

"I am NOT sensitive!"

Song rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's convincing!"

Moltare was stifling full belly laughs by now, leaning away from both Dann and Song with his paws clamped about his muzzle, in an effort to control himself.

"It's not funny, Moltare!" Dann folded his arms over his chest and slumped in his seat.

Moltare let one paw slip from his muzzle, "Yes it is." He immediately replaced it and leaned further away from Dann as he tried to box at his ears.

Having apparently recovered from his knock-out, Florian jumped up from the floor with a snort of derision. "Bad form, sah! Knocking a bloke over as he's reaching for his victuals! P'fah! I think you've broken me bloody bonce, slamming me to the ground like that, wot wot! I don't go around bally knocking chaps over, now do I, sah?! And, to think, not even an apology! Bad form!" He sat down huffily, resuming his breakfast and glaring at all and sundry.

Dann was chastened. "Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, Florian. I didn't see you. I didn't mean to knock you down. Are you okay?"

"Course I'm blinkin okay. A fighting hare's got more in him than that! I would like just a bit more consideration around you lot, wot!"

Skipper leaned over and looked down from his position between the otters of his holt and called out to Florian, "Aye, a 'fighting hare' has plenty in him, tis true! There's pasties, and pies, and cakes, and-"

"Oh, go stuff yourself, you rubbertailed, riverflopper!" Florian glared down the table at Skipper, exasperated at his constant jokes.

Skipper was taken aback. "Well… well, better a rubbertailed, riverflopper than a lankeared, fieldhopper!"

"Waterboffer, wobbleychops!!"

"Grasschomping, backjumperr!"

"Shortrudder, pebbleypaws!"

"Bigscut!"

"How dare you, sah?! That was uncalled for, you-"

A CLANG! Rang out from the head table where Song had stricken a empty metal pie dish with a serving spoon, "Enough! I will not have that sort of language at my breakfast table. And in front of the dibbuns no less!" She glared at the two now sheepish creatures. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I want to hear an apology from both of you, right now! And it'd better sound sincere, or so help you!" She waived the spoon in their general directions, "Now come on!"

Skipper, being the instigator, scuffed his foot and wagged his rudder (as otters will do when embarrassed or agitated) and went first. "I'm sorry, Flor. Should'na made fun of you like that. You didn't deserve it. Forgive me, mate?"

Florian's icy glare melted and he sighed, nodding his head. "I am sorry too, Skip. Got a little hot under the old collar there for a moment, wot. Friends?" Skipper nodded and they both smiled at each other.

"Oh, no." Song shook her head at the two creatures, "You'll not be getting away with such filthy language in front of the dibbuns that easily. No more breakfast for you. I want you BOTH down in the cellars helping Tragglo dust out old barrels and mopping out muck. On the double, sirs!"

Two pairs of anguished voices started to complain at once, but Song silenced them with another clang of her ladle. "On the double, I said, and no arguments! Or, I'll have to report you to Cregga for punishment. Is that preferable to-" But she never finished, both hare and otter had vanished, saluting her and vowing to get the job done to the best of their abilities. Song sat down with a sigh and a grin, muttering something about 'two full-grown dibbuns' and shaking her head.

Moltare suddenly clapped a paw to his forehead and moaned. "Oh no, I had forgotten about Cregga."

Song looked confused, staring between the two anxious faces, one stoat, one squirrel. "What's wrong with Cregga?"

Dann seemed to not have heard her, muttering quickly to Moltare. "You're right, me too. She's not down for breakfast; do you think she ever got back to sleep? Oh no, if she sleeps through breakfast because of us, she'll be doubly mad!"

"Guys? What's wrong? What happened with-"

"Should we go wake her? We wouldn't want her to miss it." Moltare made to rise, but Dann's paw on his shoulder stopped him.

"What if she's slept in on purpose? And we disturb her again by waking her? That would be bad." Dann shook his head.

"Guys? What-"

"Indeed, it would." Moltare hesitated, then "I told you we should've just stayed upstairs!"

"GUYS!" Two pairs of stunned eyes turned toward Song, as if noticing her for the first time. "Calm down. Now tell me, what's happened to get you all stirred up? You two are more nervous than a bag full of jackdaws in a cathouse!"

Ignoring the odd metaphor, Dann leaned closer to Song and whispered, "Moltare and I… accidentally, possibly, may have woken Cregga up just at dawn. She wasn't very happy with us." Moltare nodded emphatically, still remembering their first night at Redwall when Cregga Badgermum had come flying out of the gatehouse, ready to slaughter himself and his entire band. Though he and the badger had not had any arguments or confrontations since then, and she was nothing but kind to his whole crew, Moltare still tended to give her a wide berth.

Song looked surprised for an instant, before her usual mischievous smirk graced her lips. "Oh? And what sort of … activities… were you engaged in that were loud enough to awaken a sleeping badger three doors away?"

"Song! Give it a rest! We were fooling around that's all!" Dann had squeaked this louder than he meant to, and was now dodging the curious glances of Sister Slowey. He leaned in again, "And anyway, we just want to apologize without making her…you know… angrier. Moltare's terrified of course."

Moltare didn't even try to deny it. "I've seen a lot of scary things in my seasons, but an angry badgermum tops them all for scariness."

Song shook her head at them, amused. "It'll be fine. She's probably already forgotten it, anyway. Just apologize to her the next time you see her. Stop worrying." She went back to her meal, and shooting each other dubious glances, so did Dann and Moltare.

Song, as usual, was correct. Cregga made her way down to the Great Hall about half-way through breakfast and sat in her usual huge chair to the left of Song and across from Dann and Moltare. She nodded a greeting to all of them, and immediately started tearing her way into anything that was placed in front of her. Somehow, she managed to do so quite daintily.

Dann, having known Cregga longer and also feeling a bit more responsible, cleared his throat and called out to Cregga. "Cregga?" He paused to let her look up and finish chewing, "Moltare and I want to apologize for disturbing your sleep this morning. We-"

The old badger waved a dismissing paw about. "No need for that. I know how you young one's get. In fact, I should be the one apologizing for being so ornery. It's just, you know the saying: 'Let sleeping badgers lie.' You were just doing what all young couples do, it's of no matter." Cregga bent her heard back to her meal.

Blushing furiously, Dann opened his mouth to explain that they had NOT been doing that particular thing when she had been awakened (though he had no idea how he was going to word it) when a loud crash was heard from the other end of the long table. Dann turned to look and felt his shoulder's fall at the sight.

Rusvul Reguba stood trembling, paws clenched, with a broken plate of nut bread and honey cream laying about his footpaws. He looked stricken. Dannflor surmised that he had not been aware (unlike seemingly everyone else) of the budding relationship between Moltare and his son. He took a few swaying, staunched steps towards the head of the table and Dann. Rage colored his dark eyes darker. Dann was sure if his father had had a knife or any other blade in reach, one of them would be fending for their lives right now. The sad thing was that he didn't know who it would be, himself or Moltare. Probably, both.

He spoke only one word, squeezing it out between clenched teeth, "Couple?"

Dann left the table and went towards his father, paws raised placating, "Dad-"

"COUPLE?!" He shouted it loud enough to get everyone's attention this time. The Hall went silent. "Are yeh tryin' to tell me…. To explain to me how my own son has been layin' up with some filthy vermin? Sneakin' around an' lyin' like some filthy creature?" He glared and turned to face Moltare, ignoring Dann. "Yeh! Yeh did this to my son! Corruptin' and puttin' yer filthy paws all over him."

Dann straightened up, paws falling to ball in fists at his hip. "Now, listen here dad! This is none of your concern. And, don't you speak like that to Moltare! He's done nothing wrong to me, you, or any beast!" He placed himself between Rusvul and Moltare: The stoat had risen in order to defend himself from the livid squirrel warrior. "I won't have any more of it! It's not your decision as to who I am with, it's mine! Now apologize to Moltare, this instant!"

The room was silent once again, before Rusvul all but exploded, getting in close to Dann's face and shouting like a madbeast. "APOLOGIZE! To that dirty piece of pound-scum, not fit enough to like the grime from meh footpaws?! I won't, and will never! Yeh've abandoned us all, Dannflor! Yer no son of mine. Yer mother would be shamed, followin' around some villain like a lost dibbun, laying with vermin and filth! Everybeast here thinks you're disgustin'!"

Dann slapped his father. The sound echoed around the silent room, until Dann spoke back to his father, softly, a look of terrible hurt in his eyes. "Look around you, father. The only beast being stared at with disgust is you." And Dann was right. Every mouse, mole, otter, squirrel, hog, ferret, stoat, or weasel was staring at Rusvul with open-mouthed surprise and anger clearly written on their face.

An old mouse, a head smaller than any creature there that wasn't a dibbun, shook his finger at Rusvul and said in a voice shaky with age, "Mr. Rusvul, yore the one who shud be shamed, not Mr. Moltare. Don't'cha know we're peaceful beasts here at the Abbey? You shud, you'm lived here long 'nough."

An otter piped up, "Yeh. Moltare's group ain't hurt one hair on nobeast's head. They've made livin' here easy an' better for all of us. Why would'ja go and say all that?"

Song, who had been stricken silent by this display of hatred, spoke up at last. "Rusvul. This has gone on long enough. You've done nothing this last half-season but make false accusations against these fine creatures. I won't let it go on another day. Either you learn to be civil with everybeast in our Abbey, or I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, sir!"

Rusvul looked around in amazement. "Don't'cha see what's happenin' here? They've got you all under some kinda trick! Have been for ages! They stay here, eatin' our vittles, sleepin' in our beds, all the while plottin' how to murder us in our sleep! And I won't have it! I swore to protect this Abbey with meh own life, and I'll rid this place of these villains if it's the last thing I do!"

Plugnose and his brother Stripetail, unofficial spokesbeasts for the Fietyr, jumped up to have their say, "Yore crazy! None of us ain't been plannin' nothin' but the hopes to live peacefully here with you and yores."

Stripetail nodded, "Aye! What gave you's the idea that we were gonna do somethin'? We been naught but respeckable. "

Moltare, who had been hanging back to let Dann deal with his father, waived a paw at his followers, who were all beginning to pipe-in with their complaints and reprisals to Rusvul. "It's all right. We'll get this straightened out. No need for more shouting." He tried to put on a cheerful face as he faced the older squirrel warrior, but the scowl could be seen clearly in his eyes. He spoke with staunched words. "I'm…sure… that this has all been very… hard on you, Rusvul. You've fought creatures with the same face as mine all of your seasons, right? Every vermin horde, every evil villain, every stealing, lying, murdering plunderer you've ever met could have stepped right out of my band, none the different, right?" Moltare waived a paw wide, gesturing in the general direction of his band, which stood in a group at the foot of the table. "We've heard it all before, many times, from beast like you who judge every creature by his skin and fur, not his actions." Rusvul made a move to interject, but Moltare silenced him with an upheld paw. "You've said your piece; now be silent while I say mine."

Moltare walked towards Dann, taking his paw and guiding him over to where his band stood, waiting. He glared at Rusvul. "I can give you my word that neither I, nor my own would ever raise a paw against family. And that is what every single beast in the hall, in this whole Abbey, has become to my ragged little band of orphans and the hunted." He looked around to all the eyes watching him speak, all happy that the band had come to consider the Abbey home. All except Rusvul, of course. "We only want to live in peace."

Dann, looking worn, and ready to finish this argument spoke up. "As for myself and Moltare…Dad. I am happy. Finally, and truly, happy for the first time in a very long time. I would want you to be happy for me, to accept that Moltare is the one I want, and will want, forever. However, if this is not possible, and we must break ties here, I hope that civility is the least I can ask from you. I no longer wish to have this fight. Not with family, and not amongst our friends."

Rusvul glanced around the room, looking pole-axed and still angry. All eyes in the room were glued to him. He spotted Janglur off to the side with his family, looking at him with sad eyes, still trying to understand why he was doing this. He saw Skipper of Otters and the hare Florian frowning at him in disapproval. He saw the pretty, young Abbess Song looking at him sternly, perfectly willing to carry out her earlier threat and have him thrown out. His ears burned in embarrassment. He was humiliated, outed in his hatred in front of all his friends and family. Rusvul did not do humiliated well.

He roared, wordlessly, and charged his son and Moltare, managing to land a hard uppercut to Dann's jaw before Moltare knocked him out cold with a right to his temple. His rage had made his fighting sloppy, and he went down quickly. It was a quick battle won, but no beast felt victorious.

Silence reigned in the hall, breakfast forgotten, as Dann rose shakily from the ground. He held in tears of frustration and anger, holding his jaw in one paw. "Well, I guess that answers my question." He looked around the hall and spoke tightly. "Thank you all for your support and this has been a very adventurous breakfast, but I fear I must retire." He started to stalk off to his rooms, with Moltare, Song, and Sister Sloey trying to follow him, and paused. "If you'll all excuse me, I just want some time alone, thank you." After they stopped in their tracks, he made his way up the dormitory stairs. They could hear his dorm slam from two levels below.

Moltare looked worried. Song tried to comfort him, saying that Dann just needed some time to think, but Moltare left the hall and headed for the grounds without another word. Song looked down at the unconscious squirrel at her feet and shook her head in disgust, "Just wonderful. Janglur, will you do something about this creature. Put him out in the gatehouse until I can decide what to do with him."

She turned and addressed her Abbey.

"I want you all to know, that despite what has happened here this morning, every creature within these walls is welcomed and wanted. We will not let hatred a prejudice rule our Abbey. We are family, and we are friends. If nothing else, that is the lesson we all should have learned today. Now, everyone finish up. This breakfast has lingered too long this day. Go about your days as normal, we will have all this straightened out and forgotten as soon as possible. Now go!" She shooed them off and sat again in her chair resting her chin on her paws, eyes distant.

Florian took the apple scones he had been eating with him out the door. He remarked to Skipper, "Good thing every bloody break of fast isn't so 'adventurous' as this one, wot. Wouldn't do to have blokes yelling and warbling all the time."

Skipper couldn't help it. He just couldn't . He bit his paw, straightened his rudder, and twisted his whiskers all in an attempt not to, but he just couldn't help it.

Florian glanced at his grimacing muzzle and sighed. "Go ahead, you big waterwhopper. Spit it out and get it over with."

Skipper slumped in relief. "Aye? No yellin' and warbling everyday, eh? Then what's your excuse?"

Florian shook his head, "Feel better?"

Skip nodded, "Immensely."

They linked arms and walked out the door, Florian remarking that he'd have to teach Skipper some better jokes. Song couldn't hear what Skipper replied, but she did hear Florian's reply of "Oh, go boil your bally tail, you great rotter!"

Cregga stood and spoke up for the first time, gravely. "It'll be okay, Song. Everything will work out, it always does between family." She turned in the direction of Rusvul being carried out to the gatehouse. She growled, threateningly, "And if it doesn't, I will make it so."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Dannflor lay on his bed, still clothed in his habitual vest and belt, staring up at the ceiling. No sound filtered from outside the door, or outside the window. If the birds were singing, he couldn't hear it. He wondered what he would do now. He said he would cast aside his father if Rusvul could not accept his love for Moltare, but could he really? He had always been with his father. Since after mother died, they had been together, but distant. Rusvul had never really been the same.

He loved Moltare, that was true, but he also didn't want to see his father banished or hated because of it. He wanted to be with Moltare and never stop being with Moltare, but how could he if it caused such strife? But then again, if his father was gone, the strife level would probably drop. But he didn't want that either, he just wanted- Suddenly he heard a noise from outside his chamber door. A light tapping.

"I'm not ready for company, Song. I don't want advice, I just want to be left alone." He sighed and placed a pillow over his face, trying to blot out the world.

Tis only one bloke for me in the world,

He makes my moon and stars shine.

Dann sat up quickly. The voice he heard was not Song's, not by a long shot. The deep voice, quiet and slow, sang on. Dann got up and pressed his ear to the door to better hear Moltare. He almost wept again at the sound.

He rises up my sun in the morn,

I'm ever so glad he's mine

Through hard times an' good times,

We'll make it through the tests,

As long as I have his paw in mine,

My love shall never rest.

His beauty brings me to tears,

His honor and bravery, fine.

My soul bursts with happiness and joy,

I'm so ever glad he's mine.

He took me in, outta the cold.

Aye, me and my family, too.

He'll brave the tides, right by my side,

And I know he'll always be true.

So my dear, please don't cry.

For that'd surely be a crime.

Moltare here, he'll shed a tear.

I'm so ever glad your mine.

Dann pushed the door open slowly, looking up into the stoat's softly smiling face. "Did you just make that up?"

Moltare nodded and brushed his paw over Dann's damp cheek and cupped it. "Can I come in?"

"Always, Moltare, always."

Moltare, pushed forward, scooping the squirrel up in his embrace and holding him close. "We'll get through this Dann, together. Nothing can break us apart. I'll never leave you, I promise."

"I know that Moltare, it's not you I'm worried over. I…I don't want to lose Rusvul either. I just don't see how…" He trailed off, burying his face in Moltare's perfect white fur. "I was so happy? Why can't I just be happy?"

Moltare clenched his jaw. "You will be, if it's the last thing I do. I'll do my best to fix this, Dann, I promise." Dann nodded and thanked him, though he still felt doubtful hat anything could be done to heal the rift between him and his father.

Moltare lead Dann back to the bed, stripped him of vest and belt, and tucked him in before curling up beside him. "I know its still morning, but I don't think either of us is up for much work today. Let's try to get some more rest before venturing out into the curious crowd of well-wishers I know we'll trampled by whenever we leave this room."

Dann managed a smile and a small chuckle. "You already know us Redwallers well. We'll be besieged."

"That's fine, because they're all on our side."

Dann frowned. "I wish there weren't any sides…"

The stoat mentally kicked himself for bringing the fight back up. "Me too, Dann, me too. Come on, let's get some rest." They lay there together in the quiet morning, eventually lapsing in a deep, yet troubled, slumber.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Rusvul Reguba awoke, alone in the gatehouse, with a howling headache. It took him a moment, but he eventually remembered the events of only a few short hours ago. He sat up, regretting it instantly as his headache redoubled. He'd been humiliated, scorned by friend and family alike, and tossed out to dry in the gatehouse like some piece of flotsam and jetsam.

But he wasn't defeated. He would get these vermin out of his Abbey, even if he had to raise a little hell to do so.

TBC…

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

A/N- Sorry the fight scene in this one was little. The big one's saved up for the next chapter.

Also, in response to a review 'scut' is the term used for a rabbit or hare's tail. When Skip calls Flor 'Bigscut!' he's basically calling him big butt. Which, I guess, is highly offensive to the hare in question.

Thanks for reading. Cya all soon! -KCD


End file.
